moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Everelis Montaigne
Everelis Onyxdawn Everelis (Eee-verah-liss) Flora Onyxdawn '''is a former Knight of the Silver Hand and a member of the Lightwardens. She was born in Raven Hill, Duskwood, but raised by her maternal aunt in Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains, following the death of her mother, Lily. Her aunt was a herbalist, and it was she who taught Everelis how to grow and care for plants. This lead to her becoming a skilled gardener in her own right, and Everelis is at her happiest when she is in her garden or greenhouse. She has a particular love for strongly-scented flowers, the more colourful the better. Although she has a working knowledge of alchemy, her talent lies not with medicinal potions or salves, but with beauty products. She has a small business selling homemade body lotions, soaps, scented oils, and perfumes. Her trademark product is a solid perfume that melts on contact with the skin. Everelis will often gift her friends and aquantices with a perfume tailored to them specifically. She moved to Stormwind to commence training as a squire, and spent some time in Gilneas with her husband, Anderic Onyxdawn, before they decided to return to her hometown, Lakeshire. '''Description: Nicknamed Evers, Every, or Alice depending on whom you ask, Everelis is a young woman possessed of a vibrant beauty that belies her quiet and demure nature. Her long titian hair is her most striking feature, its brownish-orange waves pulled back into a high ponytail. When she takes it down, it is long enough to reach the middle of her back. She keeps her long fringe framing her face, and will often use it to hide behind in moments of accute embarrassment or will tug on it when stressed or upset. Her eyes are emerald green and generally reflect her inner emotions. She is of average height and possesses a slender, but well defined body. She tends to dress modestly, and always has her hands and stomach covered. This is to conceal numerous scars that litter those areas. She is not ashamed of them, and does not hide them out of vanity; rather, they are physical reminders of an event that continues to affect her to the present day, one that causes her a great deal of pain to remember. By hiding her scars, she is not constantly reminded of her past and can also avoid being asked awkward questions. Apart from those scars, her skin is almost flawless. She is pale, never seeming to tan, with a faint dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She has a tattoo of a small, purple rose on her right shoulder. Personality wise, Everelis is best described as reserved to the point where some may see her as timid. She will nearly always go unnoticed in a crowd save for her looks as she is very quiet and wary among strangers, with a dislike of large gatherings and loud noises. She is kind, compassionate, and slightly gullible. She wants to believe the best in people, which can lead her into trouble. She dislikes both being alone and being in a crowd. These things induce feelings of extreme anxiousness and unease. She is easily flustered and embarrassed, and will blush at the faintest compliment. When she is with the people that she feels most comfortable and secure with she can relax, and exhibits signs of playfullness and a more carefree spirit. It is hard for her to confront others, and Everelis often has to force herself to voice opinions, especially when speaking to those in authority. She has trouble believing in her own self-worth, and will often express amazement or disbelief at people's good opinion of her. Her faith is strong, but she tries not to be too preachy or self-righteous when talking to others about it. She does, however, have strong opinions of how fellow knights or members of the clergy should behave. She is very upset when people seem to think that the Virtues no longer apply to them because they have been knighted or ordained. Everelis knows that sometimes bad things have to happen for the greater good, but she believes such actions can be undertaken in an honourable manner. Behaving honourably, no matter the circumstance, is paramount to her. No matter how much she dislikes someone, she would never allow them to be harmed by others, or harm them herself unless forced to. History: Everelis never knew her parents. Until she was twenty she never even knew their names, as her Aunt Rose refused to speak of them. Although she loved her aunt like a mother, Everelis was never certain if they were biologically related or not, and she would sometimes wish she had a mother and father like the majority of her friends did. Despite this, Everelis' childhood in Lakeshire was idyllic; she was a carefree spirit, well-loved by her friends and neighbours. Although she did not travel much, she was adventurous, and knew the town and surrounding mountains quite well. The biggest complaint she had as a child was her aunt's refusal to allow her to have a puppy. Her life, and personality, changed when she was eighteen years old. She returned home late one afternoon to find her beloved aunt dead. Unknown to Everelis, the men responsible for Rose's brutal death were still in the house. What happened after the teen discovered her aunt's body is something that she has only revealed in full to three people, and she still cannot speak of what occurred directly. If others notice the scars she bears as a result of this event- the multiple defense wounds along her lower arms and hands, and three jagged scars on her stomach - she will only state that she been 'attacked'. Everelis was left to die beside her aunt, and she survived only because of the timely arrival of a group of paladins who came to the house seeking supplies and found the door wide open. They saved her life, took care of her while she recovered and organised her aunt's funeral. Their kindness to her and the honourable way they treated her had a profound affect on her; they first gave her the idea of becoming a paladin herself. The men responsible for the attack were never apprehended, and this weighed heavily on Everelis' mind. She could not bear the thought of her aunt's killers roaming around free and wanted them to face justice. She never wanted vengeance - no, she just wanted them to be held accountable for what they did and to be given just punishment. It also left Everelis unable to feel safe in her home or in Lakeshire. The place she loved most was now a prison in which she saw her attackers in every shadow. She grew fearful, anxious, and wary. She distanced herself from her friends and neighbours because she would look at their faces and wonder if they were the ones who attacked her, or if they knew who did. She did not live - she endured, carried forward by the knowledge that if her aunt's killers were not caught in her lifetime, they would face the Light's judgement and suffer accordingly. She knew, also, that one day she would no longer hurt as much as she did. Eventually, Everelis' fears drove her from Lakeshire. She moved to Stormwind in order to train to become a paladin and a knight of the Silver Hand. Inspired by the knights who saved her life, she wanted to protect the innocent, and seek justice on behalf of the powerless. When she first moved into the city, though, she was overwhelmed. Everelis was afraid of almost everything and everyone. She could not bear to be touched, or have people stand close to her. She only felt safe in the cathedral or in her own small home. She thought that no knight would believe her worthy of mentoring. And then she met Sir Marcus DeBray of the Lightwardens. He agreed to take her on as a Squire and it was he who made her believe that she could achieve her dream of becoming a knight and introduced her to the Order that was to become her home: The Lightwardens. During the first stage of her training, Everelis discovered that she was the daughter of Rose's sister, Lily. Lily Montaigne worked as a maid in the household of Baron Johan Penderghast, a nobleman whose lands are situated in Duskwood and border those of Everelis' fellow Warden, Lady Oliviana Ceylon. The baron took Lily as his mistress, but abandoned her when she become pregnant. Lily died during childbirth, and Johan sent the baby to Lily's sister with a letter saying he wanted nothing to do with her. Everelis later learned that her father is still alive and lives in Stormwind but has become a recluse and has a reputation as a cruel man. She was also told she had a half-brother, James, who died six years ago. She later became the Squire of Dame Sunnir Forgeheart, and it was under the Dwarven paladin's watchful gaze that Everelis underwent, and passed, her Trials. She became more confident in her abilities and learned to overcome some of her anxieties and fears. At her knighting ceremony she was given the postnominal "the Vital" by Dame Forgeheart, who believed her to be an essential part of the Order and to Dame Sunnir's own development. Everelis had always been an idealistic woman, and she idolized the knights of the Silver Hand, so when she joined their ranks, she had high expectations. It did not take long for those expectations to fall and begin to crush her beneath their weight. Everywhere she looked, she saw hypocrisy - people praising the Virtues but failing to live them, and people too eager to resort to violence to solve their problems rather than alternative methods. She tried her best to be a good role model, but felt lost and ignored among the crowd. She began to lose faith in herself, questioning if she had made the right choices in life. Because so much of her identity was tied up in her faith and the knighthood, the self-doubt had a heavy impact on her spirit. Her worries, exacerbated by the discovery of something she considered a betrayal of her trust, and something she feels honour bound not to discuss with anyone, caused her to make a painful decision - following her wedding to fellow Warden, Anderic Onyxdawn, she would take an extended leave of absence from both the Silver Hand and her duties with the Lightwardens. On the 19th of February, 37 L.C, Everelis and Anderic eloped to Booty Bay. They kept the marriage secret, only revealing it after their public ceremony, which was held in Tyr's Hand on February 29, 37 L.C. Currently: Everelis' crisis of faith has had an enormous affect on her. She has regressed to many of the behaviours she exhibited when she first moved to Stormwind to begin her training and is beginning to show signs of illness. Disgusted with the hypocrisy and bloodthirsty natures exhibited by many of her fellow knights, even among the Lightwardens, Everelis left the order and moved to Lakeshire with her husband and daughter. She found contentment working in her garden, and as an apothecary and perfumier in her small business, The Violet Rose. This contentment was shattered when on the 20th of February, one of the men who attacked Everelis and killed her aunt discovered that Everelis was back in Lakeshire. Afraid that she would one day be able to expose him and his foul deeds, he went to Everelis' home while Anderic was away and killed her in front of her infant daughter. Evers' last act in life was to ensure her child's survival. Friends: Sir Anderic Onyxdawn - '' Everelis' husband and best-friend. They are inseparable and although she was surprised by his love for her, she has never regretted agreeing to a date with him. They have a lot in common and with him she has rediscovered a sense of security she thought lost to her. He is one of only two people she trusts without question. ''Lady Lindsay Dane - ''A Duskwood noble who agreed to help Everelis find out about her parents. They became rather unlikely friends, and Lady Dane introduced Everelis to a stange and somewhat terrifying new world - that of the Stormwind nobility. ''Dame Merable Dawnspark - A gnome death knight who has been an inspiration and source of friendship for Everelis. They serve alongside each other in the Wardens and she knows that she can always count on Mera for good advice, encouragement, and help. [http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_Banes_DeBray Sir Marcus Banes DeBray] - Everelis' first mentor. She is forever grateful to him for giving her the chance to become a knight and for encouraging her to have faith in herself. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Lightwardens Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Hand Category:Order of the Silver Hand